makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Date Masamune
Bio Masamune Date is the current Chief of the Oshuu territory, and one of the most powerful warlords of the Warring States era, earning the nickname of the “One-Eyed Dragon”. His most distinguishable features are his right eye patch, crescent moon helmet, flippant attitude, and bizarre habit of mixing English into his Japanese. Though a friendly and easygoing man off the battlefield, he’ll take down anyone standing in his way to conquer the land. Movelist Skill Cards *Death Fang: Masamune grabs 3 of his swords and strikes at his foe. Press the attack button rapidly for more hits, or hold to launch the opponent into the air **Death Bite: Masamune uses all 6 swords to strike at his opponent with an overhead slash before sending him flying with an uppercut strike. *Jet-X: Masamune Spins forward and knocks the opponent back with an x-shaped strike. **X-Bolt: Adds 2 extra hits before the x-shape. *Magnum Step: Masamune dashes forward, striking out with 3 swords. **Magnum Strike: A secondary strike is followed after the first. *Crazy Storm: Masamune strikes rapidly at his opponent with four swords. **Crazy Stream: Using all 6 swords, Masamune slashes at the opponent in wide arc claw salshes multiple times. *Phantom Dive: Masamune brings down all 3 claws from mid-air down on his opponent. Spell Cards *Hell Dragon: Channeling lightning into his sword, Masamune fires it out in a straight-line beam. *War Dance: Masamune draws all of his six swords, increasing his attack power, decreasing his defense, and changing the property of his special moves (The Skill Cards with two asterisks in front of them are the property changes). This lasts for a limited time, but he can also get out of it by canceling into his other spell card or last word, or if the opponent hits him hard enough. Last Word *Jumping Jack Breaker: At full power, with the thoughts of his allies backing him, Masamune mercilessly attacks the opponent before launching them in the air and trapping them in a dragon shaped seal created by five of his swords. Channeling all his power into the remaining sword, he shoots off into the air, his aura taking the form of a dragon, and shoots right through the opponent, making them explode in a glorious storm. Misc. *Battle Intro: Masamune appears on his horse-motorcycle hybrid and says "Yeah, it's showtime!" *Taunt: He holds his sword over his shoulder and beckons with his hand while saying "Heh. Piece of cake." *Victory Pose: He spins his main sword around before sheathing it and folding his arms before saying, "Finished? Nah, I'm just getting started." Winning Quotes The mantle of the “One-Eyed Dragon” ain’t just for show. You see? That was one hell of a party. No cloud shall darken the skies that this dragon rules! Don't you know who the hell I am?! I'm Date Masamune, Chief of Oshuu! Get ready, 'cause here I come! Vs. Self: C'mon. You'll have to do better than that if you want the right to bear the name of the “One-Eyed Dragon”. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Girl? God? No Matter! I’ll take on anyone who gets in my way! Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: Stick to the books, kiddo. The battlefield is a lot more hectic. Got that? Vs. Sakuya: Looks like I got all the time in the world, little lady. Vs. Remilia, Kaguya, Tenshi, Demitri, Vergil and Juri: I don’t appreciate that condescending look in your eye. Vs. Meiling, Flandre, Ryu and Gene: The world’s a big place; full of fighters who could take me on. You’re definitely in their ranks. Great effort! Vs. Cirno, Alice, Koishi, Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia: Go home, kid. The battlefield’s just not your thing. Vs. Youmu: Guess your sword just couldn’t stack up to my claws. Nice try. Vs. Utsuho, Komachi, B.B. Hood, Dan and Tron: Not too bright. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Nice tech. Where’d you get it? Vs. Reisen, Chris and Jill: Nice way to put ya guns on. Vs. Yukari and Iku: I thought you regal looking ladies packed more of a punch. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Hell yeah! You know you’re badass when you can take on the oni! Vs. Murasa, Yuyuko and Hsien-ko: So the dead rise to fight? Fine. Let’s put ya down! Vs. Keine, Kagerou, Felicia and Talbain: Human or Beast; pick one! Vs. Mokou, Ken and Batsu: Alright! Let’s turn up the heat! Let’s make Yukimura green with envy! Vs. Nitori and Jin: I wonder if this is where Tadakatsu came from. Vs. Ichirin, Byakuren, Futo, Arthur, Soki and Saki: Rectitude carried into excess hardens into stiffness. You’re too rigid. Break your habits. Vs. Miko and Momiji: You’ll never get anywhere if you don’t push forward. Vs. Mamizou: Nice trick. Too bad it didn’t do you much good in a fight. Vs. Kokoro and Yuuka: You’re not showing much passion. Come on! Get psyched! Vs. Mima, Shinki, Seija, Bison and Wesker: Piss off! I’m not letting rejects like you take over the land before me! Vs Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: You can judge me when you best me. That’s how it works back home. Vs. Chun Li, Trish, Cammy, and Sakura: Nice work. I can appreciate a girl that can kick ass. Vs. Guile: Looks like I picked up some new words. Vs. Akuma: A demon? Nah. You’re just an ordinary man. Vs. Morrigan: Sorry, lady. I’m not ready to settle down just yet. Vs. Megaman and Roll: Benevolence indulged beyond measure sinks into weakness. You were too nice for your own good. Vs. Bass and Viewtiful Joe: Chill out. You gotta keep a cool head if you wanna win. Vs. Zero and Hayato: Whatever that sword’s made from, it’s no match for my six claws. Vs. Dante: Damn right! That was one hell of a party! Vs. Amaterasu: Don’t worry. I promise I won’t screw the country up once I conquer it. Vs. Captain Commando: Ah? What’s this crap about video games? I don’t even know what the hell that is. Vs. Ruby: So, how’s that punk Motochika these days? Vs. Hiryu: So, how about it? Wanna work with us? The Date army could use a badass ninja in out forces. Vs. Asura: That’s Right! This is how a battle should be. No holding back! Vs. Dr. Wily: Even Kanetsugu is stronger than your toys. Vs. Kasen: Cool pet. I wonder what Kojuro say to me actually getting one. Vs. Nick: If the dead wanna party, we should oblige them. Vs. Seiga: Drop dead. The Date clan will never serve a wicked bitch with such an inflated ego. Vs. Nero: You’ll need to learn a better dance than that, kid. Ending (Date Masamune is about to confront Oda Nobunaga and Mima.) Masamune: Hey! Nobunaga! Glad you could make it here! And I see you got a girlfriend too! Mima: What?! I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I'm helping Nobunga take over this land, and He's gonna help me get my revenge on you humans! Nobunaga: Masamune, you have signed your death warrant...our new army is ready to kill you! (He summons an army of Bishamon Clones.) Mima: Their sheer strength.... Not even you can take them! You have fought your last battle! Masamune: Oh don't worry about me because.... (Yukimura Sanada, Youmu and Meira stand by him.) Masamune: I brought some friends over! Yukimura: This time, it is your end, Nobunaga! We will stop you! Youmu: Mima, we're going to seal you up again, you evil spirit! Nobunaga: Hmm...so you came prepared...no matter! Your allies will only add more corpses to our conquest! Mima: Men, Attack! Bishamon Clones: Hai!!!!! Masamune: Hey, sorry about dragging you all into this. Meira: No need for apologies, my friend! This should boost my confidence after my defeat from Reimu! Masamune: Ok, everyone ready? Everyone: YES! Masamune: Then put ya guns up! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters